


it’s different now

by SeaStorrm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Despair, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Emptiness, F/M, Forced Relationship, M/M, One sided fontcest - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), desperate character, disgusting relationship, more of that later ;), one-sided frans, sans keeps thinking of red and it’s fucking sad, this is basically a frans hate fic, very bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStorrm/pseuds/SeaStorrm
Summary: Frisk is all grown up...And everything is about to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to the amalgamation of hate i have for the frans ship
> 
> ily kings and queens and i might make this into a long fic but it may stay as a one shot so tags might be changed :)
> 
> i decided to finish this up at 1:33 am because why not and here it is. i hope you enjoy somehow 😬😬😬😬😬
> 
> ps sorry for the cringey heart emoji in the fic i’m on my phone and it’s just for the cringe effect so heads up for that LOL
> 
> PPS bc i wrote like half of this months ago and the rest like literally a few minutes ago so if things are weird or different that’s my fault for being a lazy hoe :3333

Frisk was getting older. The changes were... Very noticable.

She'd already grown to nearly Papyrus' size, making her twice as tall as Sans. Though her hair was the same bob-style when she'd first fallen, her clothing size has obviously grown; So, Toriel was tasked with making new clothes for Frisk. All was thought to be well, everything was supposed to be the same.

But.. It was weird now. 

Frisk has grown up in all the right places. To some people, she’d become a sex god to them. But Frisk really only had one person—or monster—on her mind. It was none other than Sans.

Sans was a funny guy. He was serious when he needed to be. But even so, that never stopped his hilarious puns. Frisk found this to be very arousing. Every night, she’d take a photo of Sans from her drawer and masturbate to it. Sans had become her guilty pleasure, and the poor skeleton doesn’t have a clue.

Whenever Frisk pleasures herself, she always makes sure to be very careful to not disturb Papyrus, or anybody else too innocent, like the new human living with them. She hates that human so much! That little brat steals all of Sans’ attention, just because she’s a kid. Sans says she comes from an abusive household. Whatever that means. That doesn’t mean she has to get special treatment! Frisk brought all the monsters to the surface! Not that pathetic little child.

That’s why Frisk plans to make a move on Sans very soon. Her master plan is to send out Toriel, Paps, and the child to a pie-baking contest happening two days from now. Then she’ll confess to Sans and have sex with him! It always works in the movies. Besides, unless Toriel has some weird secret crush on Sans, nothing will change! No jealousy and Frisk will be the center of Sans’ attention.

Nothing will go wrong.

$&@_@&$

It’s that day. Toriel, Papyrus, and the child are getting ready for the fun day at the contest. But something is bothering Papyrus. He’s got that weird look on his face. “SANS, ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE YOU DON’T WANT TO—“

“Sansy is completely sure, Pap! He wants to spend more time with me~!” Frisk cuts the skeleton off. Papyrus still doesn’t look convinced, and it bothers Frisk. “FRISK, WOULD YOU LET SANS SPEAK FOR HIMSELF, PLEASE?” asks Papyrus. What the fuck?! Frisk wasn’t expecting this from Papyrus. It was never part of her plan for Papyrus to talk back. It was such a small detail, but then again, it’s not like her plan wasn’t flawed in a few ways she didn’t notice.

Sans really did want to go with the kid, Toriel and Papyrus. But Frisk was acting weird again. She wouldn’t let him go even if he wanted to. “yeah pap, i’m sure. me ‘n’ frisk haven’t hung out in a while. plus, the kid probably wants a break from my sansational puns,” Sans chuckled. The little girl puffed out her cheeks, but smiled up at Toriel as she clasped her tiny hand.

“ALRIGHT THEN SANS,” Papyrus confirmed. “WE SHALL BE LEAVING NOW. GOODBYE!” The trio waved goodbye as Papyrus gave one last glance back at Frisk with a look on his face that she’d never seen before. The look sent shivers down her spine. It looked sinister, threatening. It didn’t suit Papyrus and his happy demeanor.

The poor girl didn’t know it had something to do with her dear Sansy.

As soon as the door shut, Frisk looked over to Sans. She lifted her sweater over her head and shrugged the rest off. “So, Sansy~” Frisk purred, “There’s something you should know.”

Sans looked at Frisk and saw her covered breasts. “oh stars.” He already knew what she was going to say, and it wasn’t something he wanted to hear.

“For such a long time, Sansy... I’ve liked you ever since I was that brat’s age!” Frisk boasted. She unzipped her shorts and slowly approached Sans. “Don’t you like me too?”

Sans nervously looked to the side, trying to avoid all eye contact—or body to eye contact—with Frisk. “why are you doing this?” Sans nervously questions her. 

“Because Sansy~!” She chirped. “I want us to be together! I want you to stick your hot blue cock in my wet pussy!” Frisk pushes Sans onto the couch in the middle of the room. She snakes her hand down her stomach and into her panties. “Every night Sans,” she stares lustfully into Sans’ shocked eyelights, “Every night I hold a photo of you.. I picture myself being fucked you.. I just can’t stand it! I want you already!”

Sans is horrified. He knew people changed when they grew up, and he knew they eventually fell in love... But this wasn’t love, this was obsession! Frisk, the friendly little kid who saved all the monsters and brought them to a place where everything was better, happy, where everything was right... 

Except it’s wrong. Frisk is wrong now. If she’d never become this way, this would have never happened.

Sans was actually hoping for a reset this time. He’d never want for this kind of timeline to ever happen again.

“Oh Sansy~” Frisk’s voice interrupted Sans’ thoughts. “I’m so wet,” she sticks a finger in her opening and groans a little. “Sansyboo, do you remember when you said there was something clumpy in your ketchup?” Frisk opened her eyes slightly and touched Sans’ face.

“y-yeah, why?” he panicked. She put something in there, didn’t she. 

“Well...” Frisk giggled. “There was something very special in it, just for you. Let’s just say it was..” Frisk drags her finger to Sans’ teeth, “A stimulator.”

Sans knew he was screwed when he felt magic pooling in his pelvis. “oh no. oh nonononono—“ Sans tried to crawl backwards off the couch, sweating bullets. But Frisk kept him pinned down. If it was absolutely necessary, Sans could teleport away from Frisk, except there was one major problem.

Being in contact with Frisk would teleport her too. If Sans could find a way to get her off, he’d be able to get away.

Frisk takes her hand out of herself and pulls down her shorts, revealing only an ugly pink thong. It was dripping wet. “It’s almost time, Sansy!” Exclaimed an overly-excited Frisk, “Almost time for you and I to come together as one!” Frisk squeezes hard on Sans’ wrist and brings her free hand covered in wetness and slides Sans’ shorts down. “Oh, your pelvis is so beautiful,” she purrs and slides her hand around the curves, “And so smooth as well...” Frisk runs her hand down the sacrum and tugs on the coccyx.

“a-agh!” 

“What was that, Sansy~~?”

“I said don’t touch my coccyx or my cock!” Sans lied.

“Sansy, was that a moan just now? Is that area..” Frisk paused, lowering her body, “Sensetive?”

Sans growled like an animal. 

“So, I take that as a yes.”

Sans struggled against Frisks’ grip, trying to get her to let go. His leg accidentally rubs against her inner thigh, and she lets out an obnoxiously loud moan. It sounds so fake, and so emotionless. Frisk really was trying everything to get Sans aroused. It proves how desperate she really is.

"Oh Sansyboo, my pussy is so wet.. I might just cum already!” Frisk yapped as saliva practically flew from her mouth. Sans could feel the sliminess making contact with his bones. It was so warm. Sans felt like he wanted to throw up. There was no way, he thought, no way that someone could feel pleasured by something like this. Frisk was taking it too far, invading Sans' body, and, in a way, his mind as well.

"no! frisk, please!" Sans' memories of the cute, innocent Frisk invaded his mind. She used to be so pure and kind. She was the one who brought the monsters to the surface. She was the one who befriended all, the one who defeated Asriel. The Frisk he knew was no longer here. Sadly though, Sans doesn't understand that change really can make someone into a completely different person. His heart and mind want to deny it so bad, but the DETERMINATION is failing.

He started to sob. Real, hot, true, blue tears streaked his cheekbones. An utter moment of weakness that Sans had only experienced one time before. Frisk just looked at him and laughed, like a schoolhouse bully. Sans felt absolutely humiliated, especially as Frisk was rubbing her foul, stained hand over a now forming ecto-cock.

Frisk was stroking Sans very roughly— She obviously lacks actual experience... Sans winced at his thought. Tears were still running down his cheekbones, though much more subtle now. He was trying so hard to escape from the absolute despair. Thinking of his boyfriend, Red, and his previous escorts. Sans’ thoughts drifted to Papyrus. What would he even think? Frisk, a slut, raping his bro-

“Aaaah~~! Sansy, your cock is so hard..” Frisk interrupted his attempted escape. The thought of Red probably made him... unknowingly harden. “frisk.. please stop this...” Sans pathetically whimpered in his now weakened voice. To his surprise, Frisk actually stopped. 

But that was only to remove her ugly pink tube top shirt and matching thong. She was now completely nude after sliding the tube top off from her feet, still holding tight onto Sans, making sure to never let go. Frisk then gazed down at Sans’ pulsating cock. She licked her lips and got down to start her feast. She gorges on Sans’ beautiful blue cock, meant only for his lovers. The sound of her mouth— and teeth —going ham on Sans’ meat was deafening. Sans could hardly bear it—she was just TOO rough.

Sans thrusted up his hips in attempt to destabilize Frisk and make her loosen the grip she had on him, but it was no succes. She just let out a muffled moan, an obnoxious one at that. How long would this have to go on? Sans thought. He began to sink into “depression mode.” His heae was pounding with anger and he let out a quiet burst of tears, thinking of Red. That guy was.. 

Frisk popped off of Sans’ cock as blueberry cum splattered all over her face and body. Sans just cried. Red again. God, how he misses those Alternate Universe guys. Hopefully they’ll be coming by soon instead of just having to text in a crappy group chat all the time..

Sans’ escaping thoughts were interrupted once again by Frisks’ lewd actions. “It’s time for the main course, Sansy-chan~~” Frisk said as she mounted herself right atop Sans. “oh god frisk..” was all Sans could say.

“You’re finally going to get me pregnant!! ❤️” Frisk practically moaned. Sans eyesockets widened in complete and absolute horror. Sans couldn’t comprehend anything else beyond that point. Baby. They were going to have a forced baby, a rape baby that the mother would never dispose of, despite the protests of the father. A reverse rape baby. All because Sans is simply too weak. He started to sob again, thinking of the wonderful family he could’ve started with Red first. Sans truly was despairing.

Absolutely.

Frisk shoved Sans’ glowing ecto-cock into her whore human pussy. She screamed Sans’ name. Sans cringed so god damn hard. 

“SANSYYYYYY~~~ OOOHH!!” 

Frisk bounced on his cock. She let out small, fake but also real moans. She grunted and panted as she literally twerked on his dick. Her gargantuan (probably plastic) breasts bounced away— a sight that would be so pleasing if only it wasn’t... non consential. And from an obsessed, whore psycho who took things way past the line. Sans weeped now. Frisk slid her grip to Sans’ legs, forcing him to pound her now. “Anhh.. Ah.. Oohhh~ AAAAAhhhh~~~~~~!!” Frisk expressed her pleasure.

But Sans couldn’t do anything anymore. He lay on the soiled couch that smelled like rotten fish and a slight hint of magical blueberries. Getting his senses fucked and watching the once innocent Frisk practically fucking herself. His vision went hazy as he drifted away, realizing that he’d been thinking about Red again. 

Frisk moaned and Sans shrugged it off now. Depression mode is full tilt. He’s utterly drained. Sans takes a peek over Frisk’s shoulder and tunes out her obnoxious slut behavior. 

The door was open.

Somebody was standing there.

His eyes were hollow.

That somebody gave off an aura of absolute pure anger and disgust.

Sans couldn’t help but look directly into their eyes and plead with all of his remaining strength through his eyelights.

Papyrus.

“SANS.”


	2. room

“Papyrus, dear!” Toriel called, “Where are you going?”

Papyrus looked back to the goat monster and the child clinging onto her. She really is the perfect fit for a mother.

“I LEFT SOMETHING AT THE HOUSE, AND AM GOING BACK TO RETRIEVE IT!” Papyrus replies in his usual cheerful tone.

“Oh, alright! Be back soon though, the contest starts in an hour!” Toriel waved at the skeleton as he swiftly departed the location of the pie contest.

Once he was out of sight, Papyrus abruptly stopped in his tracks. He took a moment to look around and see if anyone was around, then turned to face the tree to the left of him. He sent a bone flying towards it, which pierced the wood and left it with a nasty hole in the middle.

Papyrus walked away without any thoughts besides what Frisk is up to. Though he couldn’t have a clue what it really was, he did know that he had to hurry, and fast.

...

“SANS.”

Papyrus’ voice pierced the air. Now, everything was silent. Frisk’s eyes were wide. She knew she was in big trouble. The human felt Papyrus’ angry gaze burning onto her bare back.

Papyrus was mad. Frisk was terrified.

“Get Off.” Papyrus was eerily more quiet than usual.

Frisk jumped. She’d almost forgot about riding on Sans’ cock when she felt it.

Shit...

“Get Off My Fucking Brother.” The skeleton asked once again, seemingly as calm as he’d ever been.

Frisk was sweating. What now? she wondered.

What’s going to happen?

“FRISK.”

Frisk felt the words rapture through her body.

But, despite being frozen, Frisk did something that not the deflated Sans or the furious Papyrus expected for her to do.

She started riding again. Her power of DETERMINATION, though for something less than spectacular, was telling her to just keep going.

Just ignore him.

The human continued with her moaning and groaning, her dirty, disgusting act. Now she had an audience. Frisk began to giggle, mixing with her moans. It turned into a peal of crazed laughter mixed with noises of pleasure. This sight was nothing short of horrifying. The expression on Frisk’s face was absolutely that.

Papyrus was now the one frozen in place. The tall skeleton’s vision was clouded and red with pure rage. He didn’t want to keep watching the scene that was unfurling before him. Frisk’s shrill moan-laughter kept invading his hearing. The time to act is now.

Papyrus nonchalantly walked up to the bad porno before him. “I Asked For You To Get Off,” he placed a gloved hand onto Frisk’s shoulder, “But You Just Didn’t Listen. Or Were You Just Ignoring Me?”

Frisk kept moving.

“Is It Because You Wanted To Show Me The Power Of Your Love?”

She’s sweating. But she can’t stop.

“Or Is It Because You Think I’d Like It And Want To Join In?”

She was nearly crying now. The shrill laughter was gone and all that could be heard was weak moans.

“Or, Is It That Damn D E T E R M E N A T I O N ~ ?” The skeleton monster took extra care to sound the whole thing out, to let it sink in.

Frisk stopped moving and was sobbing now.

“SO WEAK! I’M SURE AFTER A WEEK OF ROYAL GUARD TRAINING, YOU’D BE RUNNING BACK HOME, CRYING THAT, 'IT'S TOO SCARY!'” Papyrus added a hardy, 'NYEH HEH HEH!' at the end, now back in character.

The sudden change in demeanor startled Frisk. That and, Papyrus was now a good 70 decibels louder than before!

Papyrus gripped Frisk by the shoulder and yanked her off of his poor, suffering brother. He turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes, holding her by both shoulders now with a death grip.

“If You Ever Touch My Brother Again, You Will Face The Results Of My Royal Guard Training. It Is Nothing Compared To Any Schoolhouse Brawl You Will Encounter. Do You Understand?”

Frisk shut her eyes in frustration and nodded, although very hesitantly. Papyrus threw her against the wall next to the door, with as little force as he could as not to injure her badly. The girl quickly got up and ran up the stairs of the house and into her room, sobbing and cursing repeatedly.  
Papyrus shifted his gaze down at his brother.

“heh.. thanks pa-“

“DO NOT SPEAK!!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME AS YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR AND HE DOES NOT NEED THANKS!” Papyrus gleefully declared, orange tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Sans gave a small chuckle. Just like his normal self.

“SANS, MY LOVING INSTINCTS LED ME HERE TO YOU.” Papyrus said. “SANS, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I SHOULD— MORE THAN JUST A BROTHER. I KNOW THAT YOU DON’T RETURN THESE FEELINGS. BUT I AM NOT ANGRY. I AM ANGRY AT FRISK FOR FORCING HER LOVE ONTO YOU!”

Sans was a little surprised. That’s two love confessions in one day. But one of them would leave scars.

“I UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE RED, YOUR BOYFRIEND. IT MAKES ME FRUSTRATED THAT YOU’RE WITH HIM, DID YOU KNOW THAT? BUT THEN I REMEMBER THAT YOU’RE HAPPY. THAT MAKES ME HAPPY. AS LONG AS YOU’RE SMILING WITH THE PERSON YOU LOVE, I CAN SMILE TOO. I WANT TO PROTECT YOUR SMILE. IT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ANYONE COULD SEE.”

Papyrus was crying by now.

“I LOVE YOU SANS. I WILL PROTECT YOU NO MATTER WHAT, I DON’T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS.”

Both siblings were crying as Papyrus finished his speech. He began to clean up after Frisk, dressing Sans back up and throwing Frisk’s discarded garments into the trash, where they belong. Papyrus picked Sans up and took him to his room.

The only things in Sans' room were a bed, a TV in front of said bed, a nightstand with a small lamp on it, and a desk. Scattered throughout the room were clothes, paper, ketchup packets, and socks. Lots and LOTS of socks. The desk sitting next to the door to Sans' room was cluttered with pencils, paper, and a bunch of random crap. It also had Sans' laptop sitting on it. When not a total mess, Sans' room was actually pretty barren.

“GOODNESS! THIS PLACE IS A MESS! THOUGH, I GUESS IT IS ALWAYS THIS WAY..." Papyrus said to Sans, who gave him a half-hearted glare.

After cleaning Sans' disgusting living quarters, Papyrus laid the skeleton on his bed and told Sans that he had to leave because of the pie contest. Sans just blinked and moved his head slightly. Then, the door was shut and Papyrus was gone.

...

Sans had a nightmare. Though they’re not uncommon for the skeleton, this one was of a much more recent memory. The image of Frisk bouncing up and down repeatedly— Her mouth full with his blue, glowing semen. Frisk had her claws that were digging deep into his bones, and her crazed eyes that pierced his soul— Almost literally. Her moans were like that of a donkey’s whining mixed with a screaming demon. All that Sans could do was sit and take it all in; take in the pain erupting through his bones and the manic eyes that made his soul bleed. The nightmare was almost too real, just like the ones he’s had before. But this time, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t run away. 

That’s just what made it even more terrifying-- because in the real thing, Sans couldn’t move either.

The skeleton was staring at the ceiling. He just didn't feel like doing anything today. Usually, that's what he does every day. But in this case, it's like Sans had lost all of his drive for living normally. So, for the next few hours, he just stared at nothing, thought about crying for a little, and contemplated if he should call his boyfriend, or maybe his brother. The day passed crazy fast. The light that was once shining through the slits of the blinds covering the window next to his bed was now absent.

Sans finally turned over from his lying up position to lying on his side. He was facing the door that led to the hallway now. And once again, for the next few hours, he stared at nothing. However this time, his thoughts were blank. It's amazing how not doing anything at all can have an effect on the passing of time. After those few hours of staring and thinking at nothing, it turned out that a few hours meant over twelve, and now Sans had turned around thrice, back to facing the ceiling.

For the first time in twelve hours, a thought formed in Sans' head.

'i'm tired.'

So, Sans rolled over for the fourth time to face the wall. And then, he fell asleep with surprising ease.

...

Papyrus was experimenting with spaghetti in the kitchen. It's been two days since "the incident," and ever since then, Sans hadn't come out of his room. Well, he probably has, is what Papyrus uselessly hoped. Those thoughts couldn't convince his instincts that Sans had done anything productive at all, better yet even leave his room for two days straight.

Papyrus looked down to see that his newest spaghetti-ment had blown up. The tall monster stomped his foot in frustration. He was just too worried. In the past two days, he hadn't even been able to cook one bowl of normal spaghetti right. It wasn't just his spaghetti-ments! The blown up spaghetti-ment was picked up by a frustrated skeleton and tossed clean across the kitchen. There was a big splat! sound, and now, mangled spaghetti lay on the white kitchen tile. Papyrus winced at the sound and cringed at the sight.

The skeleton grumbled something and stomped over to pick the spaghetti up and put it back in the pan. He then dumped it into the garbage bin (which was already full of messed up spaghetti) and tossed the pan into the sink. Papyrus grabbed a towel and started cleaning up the rest of the mess. A sigh escaped from his mouth as he finished with his cleaning and began wiping down the pan and throwing it into the dishwasher. At last, the kitchen had been cleared of any trace of a mess (besides the garbage bin which was full of spaghetti).

Papyrus left the kitchen and entered the living room. He observed the couch which Frisk ha-

No, let's push those thoughts away, Papyrus told himself as he shifted his gaze over to Toriel and the child they'd taken in. It brought a smile to his face. The two were sitting in front of the TV playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate on the new Nintendo Switch they'd gotten for Christmas. Toriel was surprisingly good at the game. Who would've thought an old lady would get the hang of a video game so quickly? On the other hand, the child wasn't horrible, but wasn't exactly great at the game either. They could never choose a character to stay with (Toriel mainly uses Isabelle), and also had a hard time remembering the controls.

Papyrus liked playing that game. The skeleton shifted his gaze to the wall that was full of family photos. Photos with Frisk were unconsciously avoided by Papyrus' vision. His favorite photos are, of course, the ones with Sans in them. He could spend hours ogling at the photos and their crisp render of Sans' best features.

Jolted out of his never-ending creepy thoughts about Sans, Papyrus heard a loud 'bang' sound coming from upstairs. Papyrus quickly climbed the staircase and made way for Sans' room. Running down the hall, he rounded the corner and then stopped in his tracks, noticing that the door to his brother's room was slightly opened-- Different from the last time he'd glanced at it. 

Papyrus took languid steps as he approached the door, fearing that that damned human was messing with his brother again. Stopping in front of the entryway to what might be another horrifying sight, Papyrus shakily placed his hand on the knob and pushed in.

The door opened, and the first thing the skeleton saw was the hair of a certain human he did *not* want to see anywhere near Sans. Then, everything went red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter, yaaay!
> 
> also i hope you like my cliffhanger endings lol
> 
> next one will probably be much longer as i want to challenge myself with a long chapter, but also provide much more content rather then having you guys wait a month for a 2000 word chapter :) who knows, i may just end up making the rest of the chapters long from now on
> 
> also, this is just the beginning of yandere papyrus. he's going to end up being a LOT worse from now on with the threat of frisk.


End file.
